Harry Potter Back From The Dead
by tomwilliams1990
Summary: In one of his reckless adventures, Harry isn't just injured: he's KILLED, but instead of passing on, he's reborn by magic unknown to achieve his full destiny - My Response to DZ2's Death is just the beginning challenge
1. Chapter 1

**First time responding to a challenge, I've had this kinda idea floating for months but finally i discover something that will fit to it. Yup Here we go with My Response to DZ2's Death is just the beginning challenge**

 **Plotline:** In one of his reckless adventures, Harry isn't just injured: he's KILLED, but instead of passing on, he's reborn by magic unknown to achieve his full destiny.

 **Rules:** NO Time Travel stories - unless Harry travels back to one of his years before the betrayal: Harry's rebirth MUST be on the seven-year path through his time at Hogwarts

When Harry is reborn, he has an unusual form of magic at his command - Nirnian Magic From Elder Scrolls V Skyrim.

Harry's cause of death MUST be through one of the adventures in the books/movies: example, he dies from the Basilisk's poison or is devoured by the Dementors etc…

When he returns from the dead, Harry MUST see Dumbledore in a bad light for not doing anything to save him

As far as the rest of the world are concerned, Harry IS dead, so his return MUST be shocking and even frightening to some.

 **Guidelines:** Harry being betrayed by his friends immediately following his near-death adventure, thus resulting in his death: example, he saves Ginny and is then stabbed by the fang himself.

Dark Harry - What is Dark Really?

Powerful Harry - Heck Yeah Wands Suck

Master-of-Death Harry - Maybe,

Immortal Harry - he HAS already died once, remember

A timeskip between his death and rebirth: Instantly

Crossovers - Skyrim

 **Forbidden:** Harry trusting Dumbledore

Golden Trio - either Ron or Hermione or BOTH must be somehow changed by his death and therefore distrust the reborn Harry

Harry joining Tom - though if Harry is Dark, I'll allow him forcing Tom to serve him

Horcruxes - that's NOT how he survives to be reborn: be creative.

 **Other than that, feel free to let your imaginations run wild;**

 **Harry Potter - Back from the Dead I**

"Avada Kedavra" that was the last thing Harry heard the last thing he remembered the words from Bellatrix Lestrange, Harry fell backwards and laid Flat and his Body died.

after what felt like moments he could hear voices

"So Tell me again, Where did you find him Nazir and why is he here?"

"I told you what I know Brother, Babette and I were returning from a meeting with a contract and he popped out of nowhere falling in front of us. he was dead from all we could tell but as babetter went to check with detect life he was alive, but had signs of death on him, he's no thrall there's something special about him" a deep voice that reminded Harry of Kingsley Shacklebolt replied.

"Brother, He's Awaking should i put him under a paralysis spell again or…?" a child's voice spoke

"Leave him, I wish to speak with this one myself " the dark voice said

Harrys eyes opened as he acclimatised to the lack of light he reached for his wand

"You won't be needing that old thing, it doesn't work here anyway, I just want to talk, what happened to you boy?" the Breton said taking a step forward his rounded beard black as night and ivory skinned woman standing to his side her arm interlinked with his.

Harry thought and thoughts began to come back to him

"I Died, I was hit with the killing curse, because of them"

"Killing Curse, the old Avada Spell, Sithis I haven't thought about wand magic in years" Andre said with a smirk

"You know my magic?" Harry asked

"You'll hear m story once I'm sure you're trustworthy kid, so you said you were betrayed tell me how?"

"I Was told That my godfather was in danger and i went to help him, i was killed thats all i know?" Harry said

"Can you get a reading Rana, Babette?, Does the boy lie?" Andre said the kindness in his voice lost for harshness

"He speaks the truth my husband, I suggest we test the boy see if he truly has the abilities to work with us, he has survived death intact after all, and he's not like I or Babette" the Ivory woman spoke

"Um Mr… Where am I?" Harry said politely

"Child, you have been brought the Sanctuary of the Dark Brotherhood, I am The Guild Master Andre, we would like to test your skills, should you pass the tests we will help you find your friends and gain vengeance where needed" Andre said with a gleam in his eye

"And if i Fail" Harry said

the grin turned into a full blown smile as the dark haired man grasped the woman to his left and planted a kiss on her lips as he pulled back it was evident she had bitten his lips with her elongated fangs

"Fail and My Girls will feed well tonight" he said

Harry shivered slightly as the smaller vampire approached with a crate

"Heres some Armour, What weapon do you favour ?" she asked

"Weapon, I've only got my wand " Harry said

The leader stood and approached as he stared at the boy looking into his eyes

"Rana, did you detect blocks on his power?" Andre said

"I didn't look that deep, Shall we Check his blood?" The Vampiress said as she looked towards the teen

"My Blood, you're not going to bite me are you?" Harry said as he looked around fearfully

Babette soon returned with a small bowl from the alchemy table as the daedric dagger was pulled from Andre's belt "give me your hand Rana will heal your cuts after this is done, brace yourself " the breton warned as he slit Harry's wrist blood trickled into the bowl as Serana pressed her hands onto the boy wizard healing his cuts with _'healing hands'_

"Okay Rana let's get this done find out what's going on here" Andre said as the vampiress cast a spell and soon a piece of parchment had information written on it, She Read Aloud

" Name Harry James Potter (Declared Deceased in absentia)

Birth Parents

James Charlus Potter & Lily Potter nee Evans

Powers

Nirnian Magicka (Blocked by A Dumbledore)

Natural Breton Abilities ( Blocked by A Dumbledore)

Master Level Illusion, Destruction, Alteration, Conjuration, Alchemy Skills (Blocked and Sealed by A Dumbledore)

Death Announced by Albus Dumbledore, In Absentia, Estate Held pending either proof of death/Approval of Bequests.

Bequests in will held by Gringotts." the Vampiress read.

"Well time is against us youngling" The Breton said with a smirk

"us?" Nazir said

"You mean we get to keep him?" Babette laughed letting a little of her inner child out fitting since being bitten as a child she had been a child for close on 1000 years.

"It's up to you kid, but first if you'll let us I'd like to break those bonds so we can truly see what you're capable of, i Warn you, bonds on as much of your core as you have will cause a giant Magicka Spike, If we're doing it i'd like to have it done with experts, Rana I think we need to contact Mistress Celria at the college, we'll do this ritual at Lakeview."

Harry Confused at the Kindness of these complete strangers asked one question "Urm Mr Andre, why do you want to help me?"

the Breton turned to face the younger teen wizard

"Once long ago, I was betrayed too and I just don't like injustice, plus there's something about you kid, and (he said as he whispered the last bit) My Wife is a little on the dead side as you can tell, I quite like the idea of being a father figure"

Harry nodded and before he knew what was Happening Nazir approached

"Welcome to the Family Brother Harry, Babette and I will arrange your armour for you."

 _ **A/N Well we've got there the end of the first chapter and i actually have ideas of where to take this lol Harry's Pairing is totally up in the air as to make this story work Nirn and Britain are reachable to each other.**_

 _ **Harry will be getting darker as he spends more time with a childish vampire and Serana.**_

 _ **The only female off the table is Serana, Babette(she's 900 years old) and Hermione(the challenge specifies she's off the table plus the plans i have for what Harry's gonna do to a few weasleys might put book worm off just a little)**_

 _ **as for others suggest… i've used a few OC's because i'm not a fan of One Dragonborn uniting the guilds, for background Dark Brotherhood leader also killed the vampires because it fits.**_

 _ **Winterhold Mage Player character did the College Quests and stayed there**_

 _ **a separate person was caught crossing into skyrim and became the Dragonborn and may or may not have become harbinger of the companions.**_

 _ **in short there are several player characters out there doing different skill trees and they need Names so if you'd like to come up with the backstory for a player character (who had no involvement in the dark brotherhood and dawnguard quest lines) be my guest if no one does so i'll make my own characters up to fit the bill as for archmage who is set to debut in the next chapter her names set as of this chapter but her backstory and design is open to the rest of you.**_

 _ **oh and I know you're reading this DZ2 when i noticed you reading one of my series I had a brief fan girl moment (I'm a 25 year old Man by the way) thanks for the inspiration this idea has been drilling the back of my mind for months**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Plotline:** In one of his reckless adventures, Harry isn't just injured: he's KILLED, but instead of passing on, he's reborn by magic unknown to achieve his full destiny.

 **A/N**

 **Let's start with a clarification**

 **Hermione as a pairing isn't banned. but in my mind it's a last resort because it's easy to do and i don't like easy**

 **maybe she'll be on Harry's side but right now i'm not sure,**

 **my current thought is Undead Luna. but i'm game for you guys to convince me otherwise**

 **Harry Potter - Back from the Dead II**

 **Days Later, Lakeview Manor, Falkreath**

Waiting outside the brotherhood of Andre, Serana, Babette and Nazir along with Harry noticed the Horse approaching pulling a carriage of people in long robes, the carriage pulled up and the College of Winterhold Management disembarked

Archmage Celria the High Elf stood at their head, Her pale yellowish skin and sharp features shocked harry initially

"Serana, whilst it's good to see you, i still question your taste in men" the High Elf said as she acknowledged the troupe of killers

"I must admit to being intrigued by the prospect of a mind with blocked powers, is this the boy?"

"Hello Miss, I'm Harry, I didn't know i had blocked powers"

"You need not be so Formal, I sm Celria the Archmage of the college of winterhold" She said shaking Harry's hand

"Well let's get set up and get your powers back with you, are you ready" the Elf said as two of the other mages a Dark Elf and To Harry's shock a 7 foot tall cat person joined her.

"J'zargo and Brelyna My two second in command, that look on your face says you've never seen people like us before right?"

"Harrys not from Nirn, he's from another place with a smaller gene pool we're still unsure how he ended up here" Serana said as Harry climbed onto a ritual table and was tied down the Elves, Khajiit and Vampire standing over him Serana leaned in "Don't worry you'll be okay you're being worked on by the three strongest mages in the land"

"i call upon the 9 divines, and their power to help me, give me your aid, help me free this soul from his bindings" The Archmage called out

as light hit Harry it empowered his magical core the power grew and expanded, the bindings shattering as the raw power forced changes to the Teens body, his hair lengthened and his body gained definition as the classes of magic filled his body, this change caused him to yell out

As this was going on Serana cast a constant stream of healing hands to help keep him in check as the light faded Harry's screaming stopped.

"I've never seen anything like this before, those bindings were so strong, who put those bindings on him?" Celria asked as Harry laid unmoving as his body adjusted

"We have a name but it's not a name any of us know, An Albus Dumbledore" Andre replied from his corner.

"If J'zargo may, I has heard of this Dumbledore, he's the one who killed the Dark Elf Grindelwald, He is also mentioned in books as overrated" the Khajiit said Simply.

As they were discussing Dumbledore Harry was undergoing Memories filling his head, remembering things as his powers taught him how to use them again, he opened his eyes Serana was looking down at him

"Hi there, how does unbound magic feel?"

"Urm well it bloody well hurt a lot, i'd Like to try it out if i can" he said sitting up

"You're body could do with a Magicka potion" Celria said "I'll summon an Atronach for you to practice on if you wish"

Harry nodded as he got up, before he moved a potion was passed to him a bright blue colour, uncapping the bottle Harry drank deeply as the potion massaged his magic feeling his energy resources recover Harry stood up Celria raised her hands and with a flash of flames a flaming humanoid appeared standing by it's mistress awaiting orders

"DO NOT RETURN FIRE" Celria said the Atronach nodding

Serana stood next to Harry Ice energy on her hands, she punched her left hand forward and a blast of ice shot from intentionally missing the target, Harry mimicked her and a beam of cold air shot from his hand hitting the flaming humanoid it didn't fall but the pain was evident, he followed up with the same movement and as with Serana a ice ball shot at the target and with a flaming pop it imploded.

"Amazing, you got it second time, keep up the training, and if you ever want some more detailing training come visit us at the college" Celria said with a nod

"I think, the brotherhood has dibs on this one, after all Nazir and Babette found him" Andre said with a smirk from under his hood.

"I'll think about it, I do want to learn more about the magic i can use" Harry said a grateful look to the Mages

Over the next 24 hours the Mage College staff gave Harry an overview of the five schools of magic, Restoration (this would've been really useful Harry thought), Destruction (Fire, Ice and Lightning), Alteration, Conjuration and Illusion, Babette helped him with alchemy, being nice to him which was very different to his potions classes under Snape.

the next morning the mages reboarded the Carriage and headed off to winterhold.

The Brotherhood heading back to the sanctuary, as Harry's formal Brotherhood Induction was due to happen, Andre wanted to induct him the way everyone joined the family by performing a hit, the hooded brotherhood leader led the younger man into a chamber below the sanctuary inside was a overweight man in ragged robes arms tied behind his back an execution hood over his head.

"I think you know What happens Next Harry, Those who wish to join us all go through this first trial The man before you is a rapist, And killer, We snatched him after his most recent attack, end him, and feel the life leave him, I will be Watching" the Leader said as he Nudged harry forward and watched from the doorway.

Harry Walked forward remembering the Lessons as an Ice Spike began to form on his right hand

"Hello, Is someone there, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do anything, I've no self control" the fat man jabbered

"You're a monster, you have to go" Harry said steadily before the man could Argue Harry pushed his open hand forward the ice spike sailing through the air finding it's home in his chest region, Puncturing the heart the man's life ended in seconds, Andre Walked over and began harvesting the body for the vampires.

Harry felt happy, that's all it could be described as

"That felt..." Harry started

"good, right?" The guild master said as he began filling bottles from the man's wound.

" Not all kills are like this, you must understand that, whilst we are contract killers foremost, sometimes things get personal, take these bottles to Rana, she'll be waiting for you"

Harry Made his way back up to the main room Babette was in the corner Mixing potions, Nazir Sharpening his scimitars Serana was sat On the Chair next to The one Andre always used She smiled as he entered.

"How did your first test go, Are you one of us yet?" She said with a wink?"

"I killed the man as Master Andre requested, he asked me to bring you these bottles"

"Don't let my husband hear you call him master, he prefers us treating each other like a family" the lady vampire explained as she took the bottles

"Babette Fresh Sustenance" Serana called the Small child vampire walking over and necking the contents of one bottle as Serana did the same.

"We have to feed to allow us to tolerate the sun Harry, We use hoods and cloaks aid us in this endeavour Neither of us Hunt in the way other vampires do as in our line of work there are always bodies to harvest" Serana explained

Harry nodded as Andre entered the Room

"My family we have a contract the Night Mother has spoken. A man called Kastidius Farrmurr has performed the Black Sacrament, I think young Harry as our newest member this contract is yours"

Harry's eyes widened

"Darling Don't you think it's too soon to give him a contract out in the field like this, at least let Nazir or I accompany him" the Vampire said

"Agreed my Dear, Harry which of our family would you like to share this contract with, I, My Wife or Nazir?" Andre replied

Harry without thinking replied

"I'd like to Work with Serana please"

Andre grinned under his cowl

"Very good choice son, I shall leave the arrangements to you and Rana, Farrmurr lives in Ivarstead" The Guild Master said before leaving.

"Okay Harry get some rest We'll travel under the cover of darkness

We'll be gone a week maybe longer"

Harry's eyes widened slightly

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **this is lived dead in my Drive folder for 2 years**_

 _ **i finally got it back to at least get it here**_

 _ **if you guys enjoy it tell me the reviews motivate me to keep it going**_


End file.
